Flexible insulation blankets are used to insulate pipes and other structures such as cooling tanks, water pressure tanks, etc. Flexible insulation blankets generally include some type of insulation to be wrapped about the pipe and may also include an outer cover or jacket wrapped about the insulation. Many types of insulation are pre-molded to fit a certain sized pipe. This rigid material is molded to fit only one size of pipe and cannot usually be used for pipes of other sizes.
Some types of duct wrap insulation, on the other hand, include an outer covering or facing and may be flexible for wrapping about different sized round or rectangular shapes. One type of flexible insulation is commonly referred to as crimped fiber. Crimped fiber insulation undergoes a process which causes a more random orientation of the fibers within the insulation. An example of crimpled fiber insulation mats include Micro-Flex™ made by Johns Manville (Denver, Colo.), Crimp Wrap Tank Insulation made by Certainteed Fiber Glass Insulation (Valley Forge, Pa.), and Fiberglas® Flex Wrap made by Owens Corning (Toledo, Ohio).
Another form of flexible fibrous pipe insulation is a fabricated item that is cut from discrete segments of insulation. These segments are cut to the desired dimensions and glued to a facing or outer cover. Examples of such commercially available products include Micro-Flex™ CTS by Johns Manville (Denver, Colo.), Fiberglas Pipe and Tank Insulation from Owens Corning (Toledo, Ohio), and Pipe and Tank Insulation from Knauf Insulation GmbH (Shelbyville, Ind.).